The Shaylor Experience
by B-rockaFaN
Summary: One-shots telling different situations occuring in Taylor's & Sharpay's relationship! Ratings and Genres will vary!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Shaylor but I've love the pairing for a while and felt that i could conquer the challenge of writing some so with that said i hope that the fans will enjoy it and let me know it in a friendly review!**

**Situation 1:**

Taylor-high ponytail, old gray sweats, a black tank, and sneakers-had just come back from doing her early morning jog around the neighborhood.

Entering into the apartment, she went straight to the fridge where she then grabbed a bottle of water. Opening it, she took a big gulp; savoring the moment. Pressing the chilled bottle against

her forehead and neck, exhaling a slow breathe.

Unaware that her girlfriend had just entered the kitchen sleepily, Sharpay- waking up only seconds ago finding that Taylor was not in bed besides her-decided to go and see exactly where she had gone.

Seeing her in the kitchen, she walked up behind her girlfriend of 8½ months and wrapped her arms around her waist, feeling as her muscle contracted before feeling her almost jump out of her skin at the sudden contact.

*****Gasp* "Babe..you scared me... maybe a little warning next time." Taylor told her with a warm smile and grin turning around to kiss her but was stopped instantly.

"Ugh..no...your sweaty babe." Sharpay said playfully dropping her arms from around her waist and taking a step back.

"What!..of course I am Shar. I went running this morning. And if I can recall you have done more than just kiss me before and I was a little more than sweaty." Taylor said slightly incredulously with a mischievously grin as she took a small step towards her girl.

Rolling her eyes (trying hard to keep her lips from betraying her; turning into a smirk) at her girlfriend's response, Sharpay mind involuntarily took a short but recent trip down memory lane.

Taylor, seeing as Sharpay was currently lost in thought, had made the final step. Now only inches away from her girlfriend, she took a moment to watch her. Red boy shorts and a fitted white tee. She looked gorgeous. Wanting nothing more than to kiss her senseless, Taylor took her by her sides and lifted her up onto the island that sat in the middle of the kitchen.

Startled by the sudden movement, Sharpay opened her eyes to be surprisingly only centimeters away from her girlfriend's lips.

"Sneaky." grinned Sharpay

"Yep...so about that kiss..." Taylor stated situated between Shar's legs.

"My answer still stan..." Sharpay tried to say before her lips were attacked by Taylor's in a heated and passionate kiss that left both of them breathless.

"So..." Taylor said trying to get her breathing back under control.

"Sooo..." Sharpay copied trying also to get her breathing in check.

"So..I'm going to take a shower now" Taylor said looping her arms around Sharpay's waist.

"Okay." Sharpay said evenly, hands still resting behind Taylor's neck, seconds later her body was being lifted off of the counter and on reflexes she tied her legs around her girlfriends waist.

"Okay..so you're coming with me." Taylor told her in a "that's it..end of discussion kind of tone" that made Sharpay temperature rise as she was carried to their bedroom.

"Oh..I am I see." flirted Sharpay as she pushed herself more onto her girlfriend knowing what was to come.

"You sure are." Taylor flirted back giving her a quick peck on the lips.


	2. Chapter 2 REVISED

**Situation 3: **

"Babe!" shouted Sharpay standing near a clothing rack with a top in her hand.

"Yeah?" Taylor said questioningly, momentarily looking away from the article she was reading-that had been currently occupying her attention-and turning to her girlfriend who stood with a shinny looking top against her chest...obviously waiting on her opinion.

"How about this one? Yay or Nay?" Sharpay had asked the same question just in different phases for over the past 1½.

It has always been "How do you think I'll look in this? fabulous or trashy?" or "I would definitely turn heads in this..don't you think so babe? or her favorite of them all "Would you ripped it off of me because its hideous or because you want to take me here on the spot?" that one always made Taylor smile when Shar actually says it because rather she knew it or not Taylor preferred the latter.

"Yay..." Taylor said somewhat drowsily, tried of answering the same question. "But you could have on a paper bag Shar and still look beautiful." Taylor said with her head now back inside the political magazine that she was not so long ago reading. "There's no need to shop for 3 hours." She said more like an after thought.

Not noticing that Sharpay had rehung the shirt and had begun to walk towards her,Taylor- just finishing up the article and placing the mag back its rack- had momentarily turned her back to do so feeling two hands wrap around her waist. Knowing that the softness of those hands couldn't come from no one else except her baby, Taylor turned around in her arms.

"You know, you have always had a way with words." Sharpay said lovingly absentmindedly running her hands up and down her girlfriends waist.

"You know I think we have that in common." Taylor smiled back "Although I say my words are _less_ intimidating though." She finished and right after received a small smack on the arms.

"I'll remember that." in a mock stern voice Sharpay replied

"What I'm just telling the truth babe...you can be a little intimidating sometimes but it doesn't make me love you any less." Taylor said finishing it with a chaste kiss.

"Always." Sharpay said grabbing Taylor's hand and leading them out of the store.

**A/N: Sorry for the mistakes if u have already read it and seen them but i have revised this chapter so any past mistakes are corrected!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Situation 2: Beware of Ex?**

"Hey Tay." A flirtatious female voice called out through the room alerting Sharpay's attention immediately-as that said person began to make her way over to them-even before Taylor had heard it herself.

Making her way over wearing a tight mini skirt and blouse, Sharpay had no problem with inspecting the other woman's appearance who had called upon her girlfriend a bit more friendly than she had liked and went for.

"_Skank!..ugh..Taylor you better not be hiding anything."_ Sharpay thought

"Hey.." Taylor cleared her throat almost undetectably as Lauren stood in front of them (well mostly Taylor). ".Lauren...ho..how have you been?" Taylor tried to sound causal but instead coming off as if she was nervous and to be honest a part of her was. This girl represented something that Taylor didn't want to remember. A one-night stand. Standing in front of her and the love of her life-looking beautiful, she admitted- and Taylor silently hoped to god she wasn't looking for some sort of reunion.

"_Well I guess I'm invisible now._" Sharpay thought sarcastically

"I've been good...but I see you still haven't change much.. " Lauren said as she openly checked Taylor out.. "Still just as hot though." she finished a with mischievous smile.

"Um.. Lauren I want you to meet someone." Taylor said quickly even more nervous now but decided to trap it all on the inside and at least try to look cool and collected on the outside. Now a little ashamed and pissed that she had yet to introduced Sharpay to her ex because of her brief moment of neglect.

"_Well I'll sure hear about this later." Taylor thought_

"Lauren..this is my girlfriend Sharpay Evans..babe this is Lauren Knowles..my...ex." Taylor introduced- Of course she wasn't as important as an ex but what do you call a one-night stand?-turning to Sharpay and staring into her eyes longer than what was needed to search for a definite reaction which she had received. Unfortunately.

"Hi its nice to meet you Sharpay." Lauren said with false pretense but didn't get a reply form the frustrated blonde.

"Can you Lauren..please give us a minute." Taylor asked turning and positing herself directly in front of her girlfriend as the brunette walked away.

"Shar..babe..look..." Taylor tried to say before she interrupted.

"Whatever Taylor." Sharpay said coolly at her girlfriend who now stood there confused and slightly hurt.

"Whatever..what do you mean whatever." Taylor asked still with out an answer. "Whatever that I didn't tell you about Lauren or Whatever about us.. speak more clearly and say more than just whatever Sharpay because I don't understand." Taylor said trying to keep her cool at her girlfriend's apathetic response. It confused Taylor because the look she had seen flashed through her girlfriend orbs just seconds ago was full of emotion now...none. Taylor hated when Sharpay acted as if she didn't care at all but knowing she did greatly, blowing it off as if it was nothing.

"Its self explanatory Taylor..no need to explain any further...you sure didn't." Sharpay said with her hands folded across her chest and an expression on her face that Taylor knew all to well.

"I tried to explained before I was shot down. Now if I can I would like to now." Taylor said taking Shar's hand in hers and letting out an small sigh.

"..She is.."Taylor started and was once again cut off. Now really irritated at Shar.

"Explain it later Taylor. I came here to have fun and I'm going to do just that." Sharpay said walking away leaving what she knew to be a now shocked, hurt and confused Taylor McKenzie but right about now she didn't care. Yeah that's what she told herself but she did care. She love Taylor. Taylor was the only one for her. Her soul-mate. But right now she was hurt. They didn't keep things for each other, it was a rule and it felt like she was betrayed.

Taylor, watching her girlfriend disappearing form, had decided to give her her much needed space. With her own head to clear, she walked out and into the front yard. Glancing around she seen nothing out of the ordinary.

"Hey baby." A voice came out of nowhere that Taylor recognize as Lauren's.

"Look Lauren..i don't know what you want but if its what I think it is than the answer is and will always be no. I'm with someone that I love now. What you and me did that night 9 months ago was just that a one-night stand nothing more okay so you have no right to call me that ." Taylor told her sternly

"Whatever but when miss barbie finds herself a Ken or better yet a "_Karen" _I'll be waiting for you." Lauren said walking away with a smug smirk on her lips.

"You know what I'm not even in the mood for this shit anymore." Taylor said to herself deciding to get Sharpay and go home.

Walking back inside, Taylor looked around for girlfriend not seeing her immediately she walked farther into the crowd and that's when she spotted Sharpay dancing. As Taylor watched, she notice everything. How her dress rode up way passed mid thigh or how her hips moved with a sexy pattern to the beat or the slight movement of her long locks and how just about every breathing being inside took notice of it.

Not waiting any longer, Taylor decided to make her way towards the dancing diva. Right before she could reach her, she was stopped instantly by the body that abruptly throw itself in front of her and her girlfriend.

"Um..excuse me." Taylor said with her signature attitude.

Not hearing the voice that spoke to her, the random chick approached Sharpay.

"Looks like your in need of a dance partner." the girl flirted as Sharpay looked up to answer but seen Taylor only a foot away and instantly blew the chick off like she was going to do anyway but with Taylor standing right there it felt as if she hadn't been she would have said something different.

The one now being left behind, Sharpay saw as her life walked out the door of the house. Finally going after Taylor, mentally cursing herself for such immature behavior, she found her leaning against her car (well how Taylor put it their car which was a 2008 Audi A8).

"Baby I'm so sor..." Sharpay said but was cut off by Tay's voice.

"Look lets just go okay." Taylor spoke walking to the drivers side getting in and starting the ignition waiting on Sharpay who entered a moment later.

Pulling away from the curve, Taylor began to make her way back to the apartment. The mood inside the car was unknown or even a mixture of emotions.

The silence didn't last long before Sharpay spoke up again wanting to apologize and clear the air.

"I know the way I handled things were wrong but Tay I couldn't help it..you make me..I don't know..crazy. My feelings got in the way and I didn't give you a chance to explain and I'm sorry. When that..ugh..i don't know who she was but when she approached you I felt as if you were hiding something from me and we don't hide anything from each other and honestly I felt kinda betrayed." Sharpay finished her passionate ramblings with her body turned sideways in her seat.

"Lauren was a one-night stand. It happen once before you and me. 9 months ago and I haven't seen her since tonight. It was one of those things that just happened, it didn't mean anything. That's what I tried to tell you but you wouldn't listen. And the reason I didn't tell you because it meant nothing something of my past that was and is just that. An irrelevant fact." Taylor finally revealed what she was trying to say all along.

Sharpay listened feeling a tad bit down for ruing their night out with her stubbornness had reached over and placed her hand on Taylor's jean clad thigh when a solution popped up.

"How about I make it up to you." She said squeezing Tay's thigh softly.

"Babe I know what you're thinking but I would like it if we do get their in one piece...so at home." Taylor said with a smile in her voice.

"Well how fast can you get us their?" Sharpay asked huskily into her girlfriend's ear knowing that it drives her wild.

"How about we see."Taylor answered as she floored the paddle.

**A/N: I hoped you'll like it! the next will be up asap:)!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry 4 da long wait! My time has been unexpectedly short and days full of errands and things to do but I will hopefully be updating waay sooner than before! oh and the situations will get way more interesting and pleasing...overall just better so let me know what you think and even more importantly keep reading:)!**

**Situation: 4**

Taylor, who just had gotten back from yet another one of her morning jogs, rushed inside the apartment missing both the strange female and girlfriend sitting right inside their livingroom. Breathing rather unsteadily, she headed directly for the fridge where she than grabbed herself a bottle of Gatorade. Taking a swallow, Taylor left the opened beverage on top of the bar and headed straight for the shower.

"Bab..." Sharpay called out but stopped instantly knowing that it would be in vain from witnessing the hasty return of her girlfriend entering their apartment as if she was still in her exercise trance and knowing her she probably was and wouldn't hear a word being said.

"That's her?" The girl asked interestingly; eying the dark skinned beauty closely. _"Wow..she is pretty!_ Thought the female.

"Yeah...that's her." said Sharpay; voice full of affection as she also eyed her soul-mate up until she could no longer be seen; disappearing around the corner.

"What caused her so much of a rush?" The girl asked curiously.

"Most of the time she gets up in the mornings and _jogs_ around the neighborhood..." said Sharpay unbelievably, informing her putting emphasis's on the word jog. "She would always ask me to join her but I would always decline...I have never been a big fan of neither exercising _or_ perspiration."

The girl-listening to Sharpay rant-lifted her eyebrow suspiciously at the blonde's last words. Not going unnoticed by Sharpay herself, who went on to clear the obvious question that was plastered across the other female's face.

"Or less we're talking about a more exciting form and in that case I could never say no to one of our infamous workouts." Sharpay said mischievously; glint in eyes as the girl knowingly smirk back, undetectably looking in the direction that Taylor-unbeknownst to her-had pass through not even 15 minutes ago.

"Soo..what's its like." The clueless girl asked semi-excitedly. She(as in Sharpay's friend) wasn't homophobic. She was a currently single heterosexual who happened to be attracted to the same sex but was never a true team member but now decided why not!

"You mean the _sex_?" Sharpay replied already knowing that's exactly what the other girl had meant.

"_Yeaah_!" The girl said as if saying "Of course."

"Only two words can describe our sex life, Brooke." Sharpay said pausing before spilling the answer.

"Well..." the girl asked intrigued.

"...Simply Amazing." Sharpay told her proudly. Her and Taylor's sex life was absolutely just that...Simply Amazing.

"So what your telling me is that your sex life is better now than it was ever before?" The girl asked slightly shocked and even more ready for the orientation change.

"That's exactly what I'm saying Brooke.. its the best I ever had." The blonde stated matter of factually.

"Wow." the girl said impressed at the new found information.

"Wow indeed." Sharpay said once again mind having mini flashbacks of some of her and Taylor's more intimates moment and encounters.

"Hey Baby?" Taylor called out from down the hallway as she made her way into the front of their apartment clad in only a black sports bra and sweats.

"Yeah?" Sharpay replied turning halfway towards her girlfriend's voice.

"Have you seen any of my..." turning the corner ."oh...um..hi." Taylor asking incompletely and speaking to the unexpected guest. Surprised by the unexpected company, Taylor eyes briefly connected with the strange female siting on one end of the oversized couch and soon after diverted towards her girlfriend who took position in the center.

Hair up in a ponytail with bangs framing her face; the sports bra revealing her sculpted arms, biceps and stomach as her body glisten from the wetness from the lotion she had earlier applied, Sharpay, completely wishing that she didn't have any company over now, eyes had instantly ogled the body of her girlfriend's.

"What..what were you asking." Sharpay said visibly clearing her head and throat with a little shake and a few blink of the eyes.

With a smug smirk, Taylor-who knew just what was going through the blonde's head- finish asking her previously unfinished question. "Have you..Shar..seen any of my tanks?" Taylor asked locking eyes with Sharpay.

"Yeah..they are..um..in the laundry room." Sharpay said keeping the connection plus still a little aroused.

"_You_ did laundry. " Taylor said rather than asked amusingly.

"..Yes I did. Its not so hard to believe you know!" Sharpay answered amusingly shocked.

"Yeah..right." Taylor said from behind as she made her way to the laundry room where-unbeknownst to her- Sharapy had followed. Brooke witnessing their behavior with a amused smile on her face. _They are to cute._

"Um excuse me Brooke..I'll be right back." Sharpay said giving her a quick smile before going behind Taylor.

Just reaching the door and walking in was when Taylor immediately felt someone pushed up against her back.

"What in the world..." Taylor said as she felt two arms wrap around her waist from behind. Looking down she seen who the hands belong to and chuckled. "Sharpay.." Taylor said turning around in her girlfriend's arms. "What are you doing." she looked at her curiously.

"I'll show you." Sharpay replied seductively before Taylor could act. Capturing her lips in a searing kiss.

Catching her breathe, Taylor finally could respond to Sharpay's aggressiveness. "Once again..Baby..what are you doing?"

Sharpay- deciding to rather show than tell- had smoothly but swiftly bagged Taylor up against the dryer successfully pinning her body tightly against the darker skinned girl and recapturing her lips. Slowing running fingers up the tone stomach of her girlfriend-causing a moan to escape Tay's throat- and had continued until they were resting on the back of Taylor's neck.

Taylor-who before would have like to protest and probably will but be it a bit later-had gripped Shar's hips and absentmindedly-being a lot lost in the sensation- had not so gently grabbed her backside and guided her hands up until they were entangled inside the blonde locks causing Sharpay to let out a rather loud moan at the flash of pleasure that was create by her girl's hands.

Grinding into her girlfriend, Sharpay pushed herself even more into Taylor causing her back to bend even more backwards onto the dryer. Registering the discomfort, Taylor straighten up. Lips still glued together, Taylor began to gently push back Sharpay by the hips. Successfully disconnecting there lips without of course hearing a disapproval whimper from Sharpay.

"Woah..getting alittle_ to_ heated Pay considering we have company." Taylor said with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Ugghh...your right..i guess. So put your top on now before I jump you again." Sharpay said more lightheartedly still with a bit of mischief.

Pulling a green tank top out of the piles of folded clothes both her and Sharpay exited the laundry room and headed back to the guest that awaited them.

"So..Shar..are you going to do the introductions?" Taylor asked with Sharpay by her side both now standing inside the living room.

With a playful rolled of the eyes, Sharpay did as was told.

"Brooke this is Taylor-my annoying but oh so lovable and_.._." Sharpay said stepping in front of Taylor taking her waist and bringing her closer to whisper- "_oh _so _fuckable right now_." which Brooke didn't miss-into her ear and turned back around. "girlfriend."she finished with one of her perky smiles.

"Tay this is Brooke one of my closet friends from college who came to visit me while she was in town." Sharpay finished and soon after Taylor took a step forward to give Brooke a friendly hand shake and one of her signature smiles.

"Its nice to meet you Brooke." Taylor greeted.

"You to Taylor." Brooked replied politely

"Never thought Sharpay to be one of those friendly types...must have been a sight to see." Taylor joked.

"It really was...it was similar to teaching a kid how to walk again." Brooke smiled.

"That bad uh?" Taylor said with a smile laced in her voice.

"_That_ bad." Brooke laughed

"Okay! I will not stand hear any longer and listen to _my_ girlfriend _and_ friend insult my past social flaws anymore. I will not stand it." Sharpay said told them both in a mock dramatic speech causing them even more amusement.

"We where only joking Sharpay." Taylor said walking over and pulling Sharpay closer to her.

"Yeah Shar we were just..." Brooke said in the middle of her phone going off.

"Hello...yeah...okay...be there in a few." Brooke said into her phone. Hanging up, she apologized and said her goodbye's to her friend and her friends girlfriend and left with parting hugs.

"She seemed nice." Taylor said to Sharpay as she made her way back over towards her from closing and locking the door behind Brooke.

"Yeah..she is." Sharpay said walking passed Taylor and down the hallway to their shared bedroom.

"Soo.."Taylor said turning and following her down the hallway.

"Soo.." Sharpay mimic with a wicked smile knowing what this "so" means.

"Soo..should we continued or..."Taylor trailed off only now a foot away from the open bedroom door.

"Maybe you should come inside and found out." said Sharpay in a playful seductive voice from inside the bedroom.

"Maybe I should." Taylor responded before closing the door behind her.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it")!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Mild-Angst!**

**Situation: 5**

It was 10:38 at night and Taylor had yet to dot the door of their modest 2 bedroom apartment, leaving an even more frustrated and ticked offed Sharpay Evans to await her dreading arrival. Flicking the channels repeatedly with no intention on finding a station to settle it on, Sharpay-after 10 minutes of doing just that-heard the sound of keys rattling right outside the door. Turning halfway around on the oversized couch, she witness as a exhausted looking Taylor McKessie entered their apartment. Flicking off the television, Sharpay-as Taylor placed her keys down and was taking off her trench coat-had walked over intending not to wasting any more time on emptying her thoughts.

"What the hell is your problem." said Sharpay-a greeting that Taylor had not expected-standing with her hands glued to her hips and a scowl upon her face.

Taylor a little thrown by the whole thing responded with a irritable confused "Excuse me?"

"You _heard_ me!"

"What is this about Sharpay." Taylor said not in the mood for her antics or whatever _this_ was leading up to be. Work today was enough to last her a whole month worth of and all she wanted to do was just come home to shower and rest. That's all. But now she had to hear an ear full of shit from the one and only person she'd been dying to get back with her entire day at work.

"_Ooh _you know.." Sharpay replied before being cut off swiftly by Taylor's voice that left an pointblank aura around it.

"Know what!" Taylor exclaimed "Matter of fact don't say anything..I don't want to hear it Sharpay. Whatever you wanted to say.. keep it"

"First of all don't cut me off Taylor! and secondly, you know exactly what I am about to say." Sharpay snapped stepping closer to her infuriating girlfriend (well at least to her at this particularly moment and situation).

"Please..humor me." Taylor fired back arms folded against her chest. She couldn't believe they were really going to do this. Arguing wasn't something that Taylor enjoyed or one to create it but to Sharpay-who seems to be fond of it- creates it..sometimes out of nothing and that sometimes really pissed Taylor off. It caused tension. Unnecessary tension. Tension that would start new issues or just bring up old ones. In other words, Taylor hated it.

"Work Taylor. God! You act as if sometimes its your life. You leave here and don't come back until..what..the next day almost! Like now..its nearly eleven at night and your just getting in. You called only twice! and didn't mention anything of you coming home late." Sharpay said through her clinched teeth highly agitated.

"Okay so what..I didn't call you 5 or 6 times today..I was busy Sharpay. I can't just stop every _freaking_ minute to call you. The office was hectic..more than usually and overtime was the only solution to me wearing down my work loaded schedule. So..please if you're excuse me I would like to go to bed now...i have a long day tomorrow." Taylor trailed off. Hoping that this was the end of their redundant conversation, she moved passed Sharpay and headed to their bedroom.

"Oh tomorrow too I see." Sharpay said with a bitter laugh, turning around to see that Taylor had stopped in her track; back turned.

"Yes..tomorrow also." Taylor said back turned around facing the blonde.

"Well..why don't you just pack a bag and stay the night seeing as you spend most of your time there..it would stop you from coming home at these _ungodly hours_...you seem to love your job more than you do me anyway so..." Sharpay expressed. She knew she was being melodramatic but hey she was known as the school's drama queen! so it was pretty much expected of her. But she couldn't take it back..literally I mean. She knew that it hurt Taylor so she cursed herself mentally form her stupid comment.

"Wow..." Taylor said with stunned hurt voice. "All because of a few late nights spent at the office and that causes me to love it more and you less...how does that even make any sense?...why does everything has to be _so_ much drama with you? I thought you of all people would understand. Its my job Sharpay...not my damn life. I have work so _hard_ to be where I am right now and yes I had to make some sacrifices but you weren't one of them. I never looked down on you or judge or discourage your career, choices, or goals. So why are you doing it to me?"

"I'm not doing any of those things Taylor..all I'm saying is that we haven't been a "we" lately just a.. me and you. The late hours you spend at work only leads to you coming home resting and doing the same thing over leaving no time for us." Sharpay explained

"I'm doing my best. I'm the one with the extra pressure on my back Sharpay. So if anything, please... give me some slack here." Taylor said before continuing her way to their bedroom shutting the door behind her leaving a sadden and guilty feeling blonde standing alone.


End file.
